College Years
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Everyone is going back home for the Christmas holidays for different reasons. Taylor is back for good. college wasn't her thing. And with Troy and Chad in a huge feud and the golden couples broken up will life be the same when the wild cats reunite? xoxo
1. The Wild Cats

**This is my new story, hope you all like it ... i did publish it before but now i've changed the plot of the story so ALOT has changed, in the first few chapter it's Taylor's POV but then it changes in the coming chapters to Gabrielle's POV because the story then revolves around her :)**

**hope you guys like it!**

**READ AND REVIEW :) :) **

**The Wild Cats**

They had done it.

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke Jason, Martha and the rest of the wild cats that had graduated from East High.

They had done it and made there way to college.

The first thing they had to do however was to go on the road trip they had been planning since sophomore year.

But things changed.

The road trip was another way to say goodbye as they dropped off the gang at their separate colleges.

Gabriella at Stanford, Troy at Berkley, Ryan at Julliard and so on.

The wild cats were probably going to be split up for good or some where in the future they would all meet up again and rekindle their friendships and old flames however Troy and Gabriella knew they would be together forever.

2 years later…

Troy walked onto the basket ball court bouncing the ball. The crowds were cheering, the girls were screaming, the music was pumping and the smell of hotdogs and chili cheese fries filled the air.

On the other side of the state however Gabriella was writing down math problems on pieces of paper listening to her Math teacher explain things. She was tired and just wanted to go home but she couldn't she still had 4 more lessons to attend.

Sharpay who was working the drama department and East high walked into the school to go search for her cast for her musical.

Chad walked onto the basket ball court to the same screams and cheers Troy had heard. The boy's teams were playing against each other again.

Taylor was packing her things heading back home to Albuquerque, College was not her thing.

Ryan was doing a routine again and again at the musical practice at Julliard, he was tired and needed a long break… or a holiday.

Jason was dancing and singing while working in the kitchen at the college restaurant Nino's.

Martha was at gym, she had lost about 25 kilo's since she left school and she was aiming for her next big dream, being a super model and it had come.

Kelsi was playing piano at the old age home again oh how life was the same old routine.

And Zeke, well he was making crème brulee and apple Danish for a living at his dad's restaurant.

The group had split up, a few spoke to each other occasionally but the two that never spoke were Chad and Troy.

Chad and Troy hated each other, big surprise?  
Well there basket ball teams hated each other so in the 2 years that had passed Chad and Troy had bickered and bickered who was a better team and it eventually destroyed their friendship.

Taylor and Chad had ended things when Taylor came to surprise Chad and had found him with three girls… 2 being his past hook ups and the third one was for that night. He had said he was sorry and that it didn't mean anything but Taylor knew better.

Troy and Gabriella… We don't speak of Troy and Gabriella – it hurt Gabriella so much but they had to do it and now it was just an old flame that maybe still flickered on and off now and again when Gabriella watched Basket ball or when Troy had to do a math test or perform in a musical … he actually hadn't stuck to that part of the Berkley education. He had focused more on basketball.

Sharpay and Ryan were still the same.

Jason only spoke to Troy and Chad.  
Zeke only spoke to Sharpay and Gabriella

Gabriella had spoken to Taylor ever since leaving East High. She had also stuck with Kelsi but she hadn't spoken to Kelsi in a while.

Troy spoke to Jason, he spoke to Kelsi once in a blue moon and that was it.

Martha had changed drastically and thought it was time she ditched her high school friends to get bigger friends who were in the lime light constantly and Kelsi had kept in touch with everyone except Martha, Chad and Jason. She still spoke to the others once in a while. She hadn't heard from them lately though.

**Taylor McKessi's POV**

"I arrived this morning." I informed Gabriella over the phone.

"How Is it there?" She had asked me.

"Quiet… no one is home. I drove past East High on my way though." I said to her.

"And?"  
"I saw the pink convertible… I don't know if it was just my imagination."

"Did it have the SE on it?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"GO have a look, maybe Sharpay is there. I know how much you've missed Albuquerque Tay, go explore."

"I just wished every body was here to experience it with me." I said sadly remembering all of what happened over the past 2 years.

"That's why go to East High, remember it enjoy it." Gabriella told me.

After talking for about an hour I hung up the phone and got into my car and drove up to East High School. No doubt the kids were probably in class but I had to see it.

When I arrived I hadn't been dreaming. Sharpay Evans pink convertible was parked in the parking lot. Then I remembered, Sharpay was running the drama department.

I walked through the halls. Remembering everything from my high school years. It was a bit sad but it was life. Sharpay's pink double locker was visible. I laughed. She used to be such a drama queen.

I walked towards the gym when I entered it felt like I had walked into my past. The last game flooded back. The memories held in this very gym. It felt like I had just walked into a game… the screams, the yells from the coach, the smell of food, the cheerleaders singing I could almost see my younger self sitting in the stands…

Chad had the ball, he was dribbling, Troy was staring at him… "What are you going to do Dan Forth?" He asked in irritation.  
"What are you waiting for Bolton?" Chad asked the same way.

"To prove your lack of skills." Troy replied and Chad tried to throw the ball to his team mate but Troy caught it instead. With the famous Bolton smirk Troy threw it in the hoop scoring a goal for his team.

"Ah Come on Dan Forth. This isn't ballet school!" The coach moaned to Chad who ran in the opposite direction.

Chad rolled his eyes but continued to run.

The game was coming to an end and his team was down 13-15. It was only two points but if their team lost he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Taylor walked along the stands taking everything in. it was an amazing feeling being back at East High, she didn't want to leave but then she saw it and it brought even more tears to her eyes.

The picture of the wild cats. Chad was staring back at her with a grin on his face that she would never forget.

Troy was holding the winning trophy and the rest of the gang was standing around smiling at the camera like idiots.

She looked up and saw the jerseys that were framed, "Troy Bolton, Chad Dan Forth, Jason Cross and Zeke." She read allowed.

She walked away from the picture frames and walked towards the exit she couldn't be in their for much longer other wise she wouldn't want to leave.

I walked to my favorite place of all which was the auditorium.

When I arrived I heard some one shouting orders.  
"NO, THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! Ugh if this was my high school musical I would've done it better than this. Don't you understand orders?" The girl shrieked.

I smirked to myself. I recognized that voice any where.

I opened the door and there she should. She looked the same. Her blond hair was long and curly, her guess purse was placed on the table and her clothes were no doubt name branded or vintage. Now this was one person I would never forget from high school.

"Oh my gosh, Sharpay Evans." I said and Sharpay spun around and a grin almost too big for her face was seen.

"Oh my, if it isn't Taylor McKessi… what brings you back to East High?" She asked still with the same grin.

I smiled at her and looked around. Being back home was sure going to be interesting after all that's happened over the past years.

**Read and Review :) :) :)**

**xoxo**


	2. The Way Back

**Yay your reviews inspired me to put another chapter up, more reviews more chapters **** just saying**

**xoxo**

**The way back**

Ryan had had enough. He needed to sleep.

"Hey man I'm going on my summer vacation early." He told his director.

"But Ryan we have to…" But his voice was drowned out by Ryan slamming the front door and heading out towards his car.

Albuquerque here I come. He though to himself.

"So how are things?" I asked Sharpay as I sipped coffee in the cafeteria.

"Good. I just miss everyone I guess. Being at East High alone is actually very weird." She informed me. I laughed a tiny bit.  
"Weren't you always the one that wanted us gone?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"But now It's weird."

"The kids know me though as Sharpay Evans… the one who used the pink locker which is now being used by another Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said.  
"There's another one?" I Asked.

"Ashley Parker." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well you'll always be the best Sharpay." I said with a grin and she laughed.

"So when's the rest of the gang arriving?" She asked curiously.

"It's just me. I flunked my algebra test and I flunked English so I thought why do I need college? I was a math wiz in high school I could become a high school teacher." I said to her.

"To become a high school teacher you need to go to college." Sharpay pointed out.

I shrugged, "Well for now I'll clean houses if I have to." I said with a laugh.

'You could help out in the drama department if you want? It does get lonely." I nodded, "Thanks, that sounds like a great idea."

"So how are you and Chad?" She asked sipping her coffee too.

"Chad and I? Well we broke up." I told her the whole story.

She gasped every ten seconds.

"You and Chad?"  
Troy and Gabriella? The world has no love now this gives me no hope." She said sadly.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
"In High school I was always jealous of you and Chad, of Troy and Gabriella because you had all found your soul mates and I was alone with Ryan who had even found Kelsi." She said.

"But you had Zeke?" I said and she laughed loudly.

"Zeke had dreams… big dreams that wouldn't come true. I had big dreams that would come true." She said.

"Okay. But if you had to see Zeke now what would you do?"  
"Zeke lives in New York. I live in Albuquerque which is in New Mexico. There's a big difference I don't think I'm going to be seeing him any time soon." She said to me.

I looked at her thought fully then drank the rest of my coffee.

Then her phone rang.

"Ryan?"

"Where are you sister dearest you are not at your work point." Ryan said into the phone. He had arrived in Albuquerque a few minutes ago and I guess he had also come to East High but in search of his sister.

"RY… are you here?" She yelped into the phone.  
"I'm in the cafeteria. Come join us." She said excitedly. I smiled to myself slightly.

Ryan bounded into the cafeteria and hugged his sister excitedly.

"It's so good to see you Shar." He said seriously scanning his sister out.

"You look good."  
"You guys probably want to catch up, I need to unpack anyway you know me college drop out." I said with a smile standing up.

"Taylor McKessi?" Ryan asked stunned hugging me too.  
"Hey Ryan." I said with a grin.  
"College drop out?" he asked and I nodded.

"Pathetic huh? 2 years of my life I'll never get back.' I said rolling my eyes.

"Come with us. We're going home I'm over this musical the kids can work it out for today." Sharpay said to me getting up grabbing her purse and pushing me out of the cafeteria door with Ryan on her heels.

When we arrived at the Evans house the twins and I headed in.

Little did we know that Gabriella was finishing her lesson and was phoning me? But I had left my phone at home.

Gabriella had come home from her lessons. She was tired and placed her lap top on her bed. Her room mate was no doubt out partying at her sorority house but Gabriella had no time for that.

She phoned Taylor who didn't pick up. She wanted to see how East high was but she guessed she'd have to find out later.

Chad looked at his phone. The phone call didn't seem real. He grabbed his basket ball and went down to the gym to shoot some hoops. He needed to think about it first before doing anything.

His mom getting married to a guy he hadn't even met? He couldn't believe it.

She was going to tell him everything when he got back to Albuquerque. He didn't want to go there though. It would bring too many memories back to him. Memories that he didn't want to un hatch.

Kelsi packed up her piano and put it in the corner. She was done for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

She was bored. She needed adventure and she knew where she could find it.

Martha was out partying again. She had had probably too much to drink like the other nights but that's what made the night enjoyable. She loved the feeling.

Jason and Zeke had just got home from their long days of school and work.

And Troy was out with the same girl he had been out with for the past week. Her name was Chelsea and she was sweet and out going, he felt like he'd known her before because she was also in love with music and musicals and she gave him a sense of life that was about to change.

They all had little thoughts of home stashed away in the back of their minds. It was nearly the Christmas holidays which meant no school. They had to go some where right?  
Last holidays was a blow. They were all excited to go back. The only person who eventually went back was me and Gabriella. No one else showed until boxing day when Kelsi pitched up but that was it. No one else and this year they didn't feel like going either but they had to go especially Chad.

"Everyone's invited to the wedding. Mrs. Montez, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and the rest of the wild cat families." Chad's mother had said.

"But Mom…" Chad said furiously.

"No buts. Be here tomorrow at noon otherwise no money in your bank." She said hanging up the phone.

Chad grunted.

So was the whole gang getting together again after such traumatic events taking place? We like to hope so.


	3. Home

**Home**

**New Chapter :) ... thanks for the awesome reviews guys :D ... **

"We're doing it?" Ryan had asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes Ryan, 'we're doing it." I said looking down at the flyer.

"We're posting it everywhere, online, in the newspapers, on calendars any where that the East High students who graduated will see it." Sharpay said with a nod.  
"Dad will even post it on his work things around the globe." She added.

I nodded.

Chad was packing his things, he needed to go sort his mother out. She needed to stop making decisions with out him. His decision how ever was to go to Albuquerque for his summer break to stop the wedding he wasn't going to let his mother marry a strange man that he hadn't even met.

Jason saw the sign on the Evan's work shop window. East High Wild Cats Reunion. 5th December at East High School! Be There! Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan.

He went in and ripped it off the walls. He was heading home too.

Kelsi saw it on an advert on T.V. She sighed; she guessed she was making the decision to go home too for the summer holidays.

Gabriella jumped for joy when she saw the sign. She grinned to herself while stealing the sign and running home to pack. Forget the last days of school, she wanted to go home and see her friends.

Zeke did the same.

Martha was too busy modeling but she did see the poster. Maybe she could put in some time to go visit her mom.

And Troy?

Troy's father had a heart attack. He was in hospital in intensive care. Troy needed to get home fast. He didn't ever see any poster or board about the reunion.

Troy didn't care really.

All he cared about was his father and if he and his mom were okay.

But back in Albuquerque Sharpay, Ryan and I were getting everything ready. The reunion should bring the group back together if they liked it or not and that's what I liked about them all.

We got the menus ready for the food and we got the music ready.

**2 weeks later.**

Gabriella arrived in Albuquerque and she was staying with me.

She had phoned and made arrangements earlier that week and we were so excited.

"I'm so excited Tay." She said to me over the phone.

She was almost at my house… 3…2…1 ding dong.

I ran to open the door and there she stood. My best friend with her long dark curls and her beautiful golden skin. She hugged me hello and we grinned at each other.

"Taylor McKessi the reunion is going to be a night we'll never forget." Gabriella said to me once we were in the house.

"Oh by the way did you get an invitation to go to Chad's mom's wedding?" Gabriella asked sipping her iced tea.

I looked at her shocked.

"No?" I said.

"Maybe your mom did?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I haven't spoken to my mom, she's been away with my dad, they're coming home in 2 days so maybe she has gotten one." I replied with a shrug.

"But really, Chad's mom is getting married?" I asked.

And Gabriella nodded, 'To some rich guy, he's apparently from some royal family or something." She informed me and I got up. I imagined what Chad would think of this and he probably wouldn't agree with his mom, he didn't agree with his mom on anything ever. "The wedding is very formal and everything it's like super fancy."

"Not if Chad has something to say about it. We've known Chad forever he's not going to let his mother marry some guy. Chad and him won't get along either. Since Chad's died he hasn't been the same and we know it Gabi, the cheating on me the break up it all hasn't been the same." I said sitting on the couch.

"Do you miss him?" Gabriella asked me.

I looked at her, "everyday." I replied meaning Chad.

"Do you miss Troy?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Every time I watch a basketball game or go to one… not that I've been to one since then but you know what I mean… I do miss him." She replied.

"You and me both." I said quietly.

Across town Chad had arrived home. There was no one there.

His mom had left a note saying she was at work and they would be going out for dinner.

Chad put his bags in his bed room and then went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. He thought then for a second that he would go to East High and have a look around, he grabbed his keys but just has he was about to open the door, the door knob turned and in walked a man, he had black hair, he was wearing what looked like an Armani suit… very expensive and he was holding a brief case. Chad stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked disgusted.

"You must be Chad… I'm Henry, your mom's fiancé." He introduced putting his hand out for Chad to shake but Chad didn't take it.

"You and my mom are living together?" He asked still disgusted.

Henry nodded.

Chad stared him down.

"You are not coming into our lives an ruining it. I will make sure of it!" He said walking past him.

"But look around Chad, I'm already in your mom's life and soon you guys will be moving in with me in my penthouse in New York where my family comes on vacations when they visit America and next year we will all be moving to England." Henry said to Chad very sternly.

"Your mom has told me so much about you and you're exactly the way she put it." He added.

Chad frowned, "Whatever I'm going out tell my mom not to wait up." Chad said heading for the door. Henry stared after him.

"What about dinner?"

"I'll pass." Chad said slamming the door behind him.

When he was outside he noticed the huge BMW parked in the driveway and shook his head and headed for his own mustang.

East High was the place to be right now and he didn't want to talk to his mother either.

Troy parked his car and dashed into the Albuquerque hospital. He had driven all night and was dead tired but he needed to see if his father was ok.

Kelsi yawned and rubbed her eyes and looked around her old room.

It was very girly and musically and made her smile remembering high school and the good old days.

Martha, Jason and Zeke had also come home for the holidays. They had unpacked and Jason was just thinking back about the good times and the bad times he and his friends had had. He remembered how when they were juniors they all got summer jobs at Lava Springs and things didn't work out well with Troy and how Sharpay dug her claws into him never releasing.

He remembered when Gabi first arrived at East High and how things changed between everyone, the wild cats talked to math nerds and so on, he then remembered how things between Troy and Gabi hadn't worked out in senior year because she was going away to Stanford early but then she came back just in time for the musical and they all graduated… but that's when things took a turn for the worse.

Everyone was back home, a few had worries and the rest had no worries but the reunion and the few invitations that had been sent out by Miss. Danforth.

They would all be seeing each other much sooner than expected, what can we say… East high does that to the students.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY thank you **

**xoxo**


	4. Too Soon?

**NEW CHAPTER :)**

**The awesome reviews will keep this story coming :)**

**i've got about three chapters waiting to be put up so review review review!**

**:D**

**Disclaimer : don't own anything**

**Too Soon?**

"What's the dress for?" I asked Sharpay when Gabriella and I entered the Evans mansion.

She was posing in front of a mirror in a yellow formal dress.

"Chad's mom's wedding." Sharpay said turning around raising her eyebrows.

"When is it, I thought it was only next month?" I asked turning to look at Gabriella.

"I lied to you, the wedding is next weekend." She said looking at the ground.

"NEXT WEEKEND!" I shrieked, "when were you planning on telling me? I wouldn't have bought a dress or anything!" I added and Gabriella looked Guilty.

'Sorry Tay, I just thought you'd get cold feet or something."

"It's not like it's my wedding…" I hesitated.

The two girls stared at me.

"You wish it was your wedding?" Sharpay asked.

"NO!" I cried out but secretly I did kind of wish it was.

"Gabi we are going shopping!" I said pulling her out of the house and towards her car.

We walked into small boutiques trying on dresses.

"What type of dresses are you girls looking for?" The store clerk asked us.

"wedding dresses." Gabriella replied looking through a rack.

'One of you is getting married? You're in the wrong store for that miss." She said.

"No, No I mean we're going to a wedding and we're looking for dresses for that wedding." She said again.

"Okay, what are you looking for?" She asked us and Gabriella and I answered at the same.

"Sexy and Sassy, Elegant." The sexy and sassy was me and Gabriella was the elegant.

We both looked at each other.  
"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I wanna try make Chad jealous, what are you planning on doing?"

"Look the part? And not look like I've missed my shift on the street corner by coming to the wedding." Gabriella replied.

"I'm not going to look like a prostitute Gabs, I'm going to look sexy and elegant." I informed her but she shook her head.

"Don't you want to wow Troy?" I asked her and she snapped at me.

"No I don't! Nothing in the world would make Troy and I get back together Taylor, you should know that."

And she grabbed a few dresses to try them on.

I looked at the store clerk who had been listening and she shrugged and went back to work.

I took a few dresses myself and tried them on.

After moments of silence I walked out and knew which dress I wanted.

It was black and glamorous.

"Gabs…" I said into the next change room.

"What Tay." She replied.

"Are you nearly done… I'm done." I asked her and she huffed.

'Go look at another shop then I'm trying to get this dress on but it's not working." She said annoyed.  
"Ok, ok I'm going to the shoe shop next door." I replied leaving her in the change room and going into Shoes from Heaven.

I picked out a pair of gold peep toe heels and gold jewelry to go with the black.

I walked out of the shop and Gabriella had just come out of the other one.

"Find anything?" I asked her with a smile but she frowned at me.

"No!"

"Then you know where to go." I said to her.

"I don't want to go there Tay. She'll just laugh at me." Gabriella replied stomping her foot and folding her arms in front of her.

"She will help you, you know she has a million dresses." I said dragging Gabriella to the car.

We drove to the house.

"Sharpay!"

I called out into the hallway, my voice echoed up the stairs.

Sharpay popped her head around the corner.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" She asked.

"Gabriella needs help, can she lend one of your designer dresses that will wow everybody." I asked her and Sharpay grinned.

"Sure, what the hell." And we both walked up the stairs into Sharpay's black, white and pink bedroom.

Her round bed with the pink and black duvet cover was in the middle of the room.

Her curtains were pink and white.

Her walls were pink and white

Her dressing table was black and so were her cupboards.

Sharpay's dresses were lying around.  
"I can't believe you got invited to the wedding." Gabriella said tripping over some dress lying on the floor.

"It's daddy who was invited and he was allowed to bring 3 people so it was obviously going to be us." She said to us.

I looked at Gabriella who was staring at Sharpay.

"So pick a dress any dress, just not my dolce and Gabanna black one. It's new I haven't worn it yet." She said.  
"When did you get it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Last Fall."

"And you haven't worn it?" I asked shocked.

'Nope, there's too many others." Was her reply.

We found a dress for Gabi after about 2 hours… thank goodness.

It was dark blue with silver sequins and it was strapless.

She lent Sharpay's silver shoes and then we left.

We were driving in the car in silence.

"Should we get take out?" I asked breaking it.

"Yeah ok, Chinese!" We both agreed and we drove to the shop.

It was now the day before the wedding and I couldn't contain myself I was so nervous, and it was only a day away, imagine how I'd feel on the day…

Gabriella was trying to calm me down by making me pancakes, and all sorts of other foods.

"I can't eat!" I cried out to her placing the food down.

"Tay calm down, if you feel like this imagine how I feel about seeing Troy!" Gabriella stated.

The next morning the alarm clock was ringing in the distance but I chose to ignore it. I wanted to sleep and forget about the day that lay ahead.

"Tay come on, wake up." I heard Gabi say in the distance.

I moaned no.

A few moments later I woke up to the sound of Gabriella singing in the shower.

"How you can you be so chipper this morning?" I called out to her and she just laughed.

"I think it's in the water." She called back out and I grunted.

"Oh no, Gabs!" I said starting to panic looking for my shoes and not finding them any where.

"What's up?" She asked coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  
"I left my shoes at home, I'm going to have to get ready and then just meet you at the wedding, we're running out of time to get ready!" I cried out in panic again after checking the time.  
"TAYLOR!" Gabriella shouted at me.

"Calm yourself down!" She added at my look of shock.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" I stated and went into the shower my self.

2 hours later we were both ready and dressed to perfection.

My hair was curly and so was Gabi's.

Our dresses were just right and to my astonishment Gabriella commented on how Chad will be wishing he was my boyfriend today.

I got into my car to go fetch my shoes from my house and I was going to meet Gabi there.

But when I got into my room and dug around my cupboard I couldn't find them anywhere.

I was starting to panic again.

I ran into my mom's room and scouted around in her closet too.

"Taylor what are you doing?" My mom asked from the door to her closet.

"Mom!" I said getting up.

"I can't find my shoes! I need to those shoes!" I said near to shrieking.

"Calm down, why don't you just wear other shoes?"  
"They do not go with the outfit! Mom Chad is going to be there, I can't go wearing yesterday's shoes… CHAD IS GOING TO BE THERE!" I yelled collapsing onto the pile of shoes.

My mom came over to me, "Tay it's going to be fine, you're just panicking a bit just breathe and relax and everything is going to be fine." My mom informed me and I did the breathing thing, it actually kind of looked like I was having a baby but anyway…

20 minutes later we found them… "Oh my gosh we're going to be so late!" my mom said suddenly looking at her watch, "I hope we don't interrupt the ceremony…" She added as she helped me put the shoe on.

We got into the car and drove to the church, "Come on Tay let's get going!" She said and we walked to the door but my phone rang.

"Not now Taylor!"  
"Mom I have too." I said making every excuse not to go into the church.

"Whatever Taylor, I better see you inside that church!"

I answered the phone when my mom had left, "Tay where are you? It's starting right now and you're not here, you better not be ditching!" Gabriella whispered into the phone.  
"I'm not, I'm outside, I'm coming in now!" I replied hanging up.

The church was so sound proof from outside going in through the front door didn't seem to much a big a deal. Wrong.

The minute the doors opened and I dashed into the main part every one stood up and every eye turned on me.

The music was playing and I guess they were waiting for Ms. Danforth or whatever we had to call her now to come out but it was me.

I walked in feeling very awkward, "Who is that?" I heard some one whisper.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed claiming the nearest seat possible to be mine and sitting down and burying my head hoping every one would forget about that.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!**

**:)**

**appreaciate the hits and alerts and other reviews but they're important in this situation :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
